Heroes RPG
Heroes RPG is a role-playing game developed by Round 1 Industries and published by Imaginate. The game is a prequel to the Heroes series, following the lives of Roy and his friends as they must defeat Ironus and must end the second Imagiwar. However, Ironus got something real sinister up in his sleeve, so that he can finally get the chance to defeat Roy and his friends. The game was released in April 20th, 2017 for the Imaginate Unlimit. Upon its release, it was met with universal acclaim with the story, the locations, the characters, the romance between Roy and Rebecca, the gameplay and the music. A updated enhanced version of the game title "Heroes RPG: Enchanted" was announced in February 16th, 2019 and was released in May 22nd, 2019. Upon the release of the enhanced version, it was met with a amazing acclaim such as 7's, 8's and some 9's. They do praise the gameplay, the updated characters and the updated locations but disliked some of the changes of lines of the characters and music. Although some music from the original was heard from the enhanced version of the game. Gameplay The gameplay of Heroes RPG is a role-playing game, in which the player plays as the main protagonist (Roy) or the other playable party members as they go against enemies in a well-defined world. To be edited. Plot Before starting a game and before the story begins, the narrator tells the story of how the Imagiverse was created. It was created in the year 2000, which means that a new century and a new generation has came at last. Characters who are from different universes such as the Sonic The Hedgehog universe and the Fat Princess universe were born and doesn't know what to do but act like everyday-life pedestrians, become heroes and villains. The years go by and Big Colored Superheroes became a thing until humans coexists. They also did the same thing too. In 2008, a boy named Roy has came and becomes a hero against his nemesis Ironus. In the year 2010, Ironus starts a Imagiwar against Roy's forces. Roy and his force has won the Imagiwar while Ironus is starting to get furious. In July 2010, Ironus is planning to start a Imagiwar 2 by January 2011. The story now begins with Roy, B.J. Brown and Ariel as they get off the Main Train and appears in Raintrone. They started talking about Ironus as he is planning on something big. With no time to waste, the trio does their mission to beat a bunch of Ironus' minions and go to the Power Stater to defuse the dynamite Ironus' minions planted in. They did the job by launching the dynamite into the air with a unused catapult and uses the Power Stater's system to bring up more power. They now went to the Raintrone Bars where they met up with Roy's girlfriend named Rebecca. The 3 and Rebecca went into the basement and wants to know why Irnous is doing this. Rebecca says that the 2 horned madman has started Imagiwar 2. B.J. Brown busts into frustration and anger and wants to hunt down Ironus for his own sake. Rebecca and Ariel consoles him to be calm while Roy wants more answers of a Ironus is still doing aside from Imagiwar 2. Rebecca stated that he is also spreading his minions across the entire state of Michigan. He already dealt with the city of Raintrone, now he is dealing with other areas. Pumped up, Roy is ready for everything in his own path and image, along with his friends. To be edited. Music The music of Heroes RPG is based on the music from Persona 5 and Final Fantasy Vii, while other music is based on other games as well. Playable Characters * Roy * B.J. Brown * Ariel * Rebecca * Harold * Molly Mikes * Steel X Non-Playable Characters Boss Characters OST Reception Trivia * The word 'Enchanted' from the title of Heroes RPG: Enchanted is presumably a play on words of the word 'enhanced', where the game has been high definitionally updated into a beautiful game. Category:Video Games